


Smooch

by Mun Kiri (NekoAisu)



Series: Asks [21]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Drunken Kissing, Gen, Kissing, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 17:18:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16836982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoAisu/pseuds/Mun%20Kiri
Summary: For the ask:Drunk Prompto/Gladio/Noct kisses!!!





	Smooch

Prompto:

\- Not a lightweight like everyone assumes. Holds his liquor well (unlike Noctis) and knows when he has to stop for the night 

\- When he’s drunk, his verbal filter is tossed so far out the window he’ll likely never get it back

\- A small kiss monster. He likes to cling to whoever is closest and cover the face with smooches 

Gladio:

\- Prefers to drink recreationally ever so often, rather than get drunk. Not a fan of super hoppy beer like Prompto is

\- A very relaxed drunk, he’s more likely to smile and laugh at Prom and Noct’s banter than he normally does

\- Because he’s so easygoing when inebriated, it takes very little instigation before he’s .2 seconds away from launching himself lips-first into a make out session

Noctis:

\- Super Lightweight. Prom tried to get him to take shots with him and Gladio once and he was incapacitated after the first round

\- Sleepy drunk. He’s more assertive when having ingested liquid courage, but that only extends far enough as ordering the two around into an optimal arrangement to sleep on top of

\- Messy kisser. He’s uncoordinated and lacks 90% of the finesse Gladio displays even when drunk off his ass, but nobody really minds when they’re all piled together and drowning in affection


End file.
